Although a large amount of research and effort has been devoted to develop a spark plug and spark ignition system for a high compression engine which utilizes lean fuel or air mixtures, the results have been less than satisfactory.
Problems that continue to hamper advancement are higher voltage requirements, higher energy consumption and shortened electrode life.
The present invention is directed to overcome one or more of these problems.